No es amor Fraternal
by Mits Uzumaki
Summary: La repentina unión de su padre y aquella mujer había sido golpe duro para Naruto, pero nada podía darle más duro que tener que darse cuenta que ahora tendrá que compartir casa con el chico con quien más problemas tenía; Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, el vivir con él le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, notando que al parecer del odio si se puede pasar al amor.


**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Género: Drama, romance, slice-of-life, familiar, yaoi.**

 **Si no es de tu agrado, sugeriría que detengas tu lectura aquí y mejor busques alguna otra historia distinta a esta para no evitarnos conflictos.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

...

 **NO ES AMOR FRATERNAL  
By: Kuro Yamanaka**

...

 ** _CAPÍTULO UNO  
_** ** _"¿Qué está sucediendo?_** ** _"_**

..

-Papá, ¿c-cómo es que puedes hacer esto…?-

-Se que suena duro, Naruto…-

-P-Pero entonces... e-eso quiere decir que...-

-Si. Así es.-

-Papá...-

Un joven rubio de unos 17 años de edad aproximadamente sin poder decir mas palabras, entre mordió sus dientes con fuerza; sentía un agujero dentro de su corazón, algo había hecho que esa decisión doliera hasta en el lugar mas recóndito de su alma. Comenzando a sollozar, unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas lentamente. Era sumamente doloroso para el joven escuchar aquellas palabras, tanto que apenado de mostrar ese dolor, escondió su rostro bajo su brazo.

-Papá...-

Alzaba la voz lleno de rabia e ira, su voz lograba escucharse temblorosa. No despegaba su mirada de su padre, fruncía el ceño y presionaba con fuerza sus puños; tras haber estado discutiendo por varios minutos, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la rabia que alzo su puño con fuerza en dirección a su padre.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡…! ¿Naruto?-

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a mi mamá!? ¡¿Cómo podrás remplazarla así como así?! ¡un hombre verdadero no haría eso! ¡no dejare que remplaces a mi madre!-

Cada vez más, aquel joven se acercaba más con la intención de golpear a su padre, quien solamente retrocedía ciertos pasos para evitar el impacto entre su rostro con el puño de su hijo.

\- ¡Ella hizo tanto por mi, y por ti! Y después... - tras lanzar aquel último golpe, el rubio mayor con suma facilidad tomo el puño de su hijo entre sus manos, evitando recibir un golpe como también que este diera más - Y después... solo piensas en tu felicidad... sin importar lo que yo he estado sintiendo...-

-Perdóname... - interrumpió Minato con una voz firme y suave a la vez mientras cubría en un abrazo a su hijo -Haber crecido solo todo este tiempo, tuvo que ser terrible... Supongo que preocuparme apenas hasta hoy y pedirte disculpas sirve de poco por todo lo que has pasado.-

-Pa... pá...-

-Pero me siento aliviado.-

-¿Eh?- lleno de asombro, Naruto retrocedió para ver de frente a su padre -¿Aliviado...?-

-Proteges a todos y te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho; justo como Kushina hubiera querido.-

\- ¿Protejo... a todos?-

-Si, con solo mirarte puedo notarlo. Has protegido a tus Maestros, compañeros, amigos y a todos tus vecinos; lo has estado haciendo bien, vas avanzando muy rápido.-

-Ja... ¿realmente crees eso?- un poco sonrojado, el joven rasco tras su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Eres como yo cuando era joven.-

-¿C-Cómo tu?-

-¡Así es! Yo también era responsable de los deseos de todo tipo de gente, era una labor muy valiosa, pero no pude haber hecho nada de eso de no ser por tu madre, Kushina. Esa seguridad de hacerlo me la dió ella al ser tan débil, a diferencia de ella, yo quedaba muy abajo, pero tu Naruto, eres igual a tu madre, eres alguien igual de fuerte como para poder seguir manteniendo una sonrisa tras todo lo sucedido. Mentiría si te dijese que no me duele recordarlo, gracias a aquel suceso, perdí a la mujer que más he amado... creí que trabajando más duro lograría darte todo lo que quisieses para mantenerte feliz, es por eso que me aleje... Pero si te soy sincero, todavía puedo sentir aquella felicidad.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...?-

-Porque conseguimos proteger a lo que mas queríamos en este mundo.-

-¿A qué te estas refiriendo?-

-¿A ti qué te parece? Me refiero a ti, Naruto. Eres hijo de Kushina y mío, solo de nosotros. En este mundo no hay nada mas valioso para tu madre y para mi, que estas sano y salvo.-

Y como si hubiera sido por un jutsu, el rencor que guardaba Naruto se había esfumado en forma de gotas de agua acumuladas en sus ojos.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que tu madre y yo nos alegramos de ello. Ahora hay mucha gente que depende de ti y tú sigues avanzando con tu gran voluntad haciendo feliz a los que te rodean... estoy seguro que lo haces, pues no quieres que el resto de la gente sienta esa soledad con la que has vivido.- siguió comentando el Namikaze con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Naruto para secar ese rastro de lágrimas que estaban recorriendo su cara –Pero escucha, eso no quiere decir que la presencia de Kushina podrá volver. Sé que todavía será muy duro el tener que lidiar que tu madre haya fallecido. Por desgracia, yo, tu padre, no puedo hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero Naruto, confío en ti… -

Asombrado por todo lo que había escuchado, el joven rubio asintió con su cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta - ¡Mmh~! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡No voy a dejar que esto me desanime! Probablemente no sienta mucha seguridad con ella, pero, ¡no remplazaremos a mi madre, haré lo posible para que siente bien con nosotros!. Después de todo, es lo que mi mamá hubiera querido, ¿no?-

Esa tranquilidad dentro de ambos corazones empezaba a ser tan agradable, algo tan pacifista que podría ayudar a mejorar su vida. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con una gran sonrisa de alegría y dejando escapar una leve risa hasta que Minato decidió romper el silencio. –Entonces, te lo encargo hijo. Pero, creo que es hora…- enfoco su mirada en la entrada de su mansión al escuchar el sonido de un automóvil estacionarse cerca.

-¿Papá?-

-Mikoto se mudara con nosotros desde hoy.- revelo el mayor sin atreverse a ver a su hijo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto de haberme enterado?- suspiro Naruto intentando armarse de valor pensando en quien era esa tal "Mikoto".

-Anímate hijo mío.- el Namikaze dejo caer su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo para poder acariciar simpáticamente evitando hacer que se volviera a sentir mal al ver como hacía esa expresión que solía hacer desde pequeño cuando quería llorar –Siempre estaré contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Mucha gente depende de ti; siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te apoyare, siempre estaremos juntos…-

-Claro…-

-Sabes que te quiero Naruto, jamás-

El momento fue interrumpido al escuchar el tocar de la puerta a unos metros de ellos. Naruto sacudió su cabeza de un lado intentando despejar su mente para poder sonreír como era su costumbre; lleno de emoción, corrió a la puerta a ver quién era la mujer que había podido hacer nuevamente feliz a su padre, abriendo con rapidez la puerta sin borrar la sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se cerraran –¡Un gusto! ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze, el hijo de Minato dattebayo! ¡Seguramente tú debes se- ¡GAGH!-

"¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!" pensaba Naruto tras haber gritado lleno de asombro al ver ese rostro justamente frente a él en la entrada de su hogar "t-tu…".

-¿S-S-Sasuke?-

 **..**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Pues este es mi primer fanfic uwu espero haya sido de su agrado 3

Y si •• para esta escena del primer capitulo me base en el encuentro de Naruto y Minato, sólo que le modifique unas cosillas para el fic cx rara vez haré este tipo de cosas pero bueh \\-w-/

Si te gusto, puedes dejarme un review :3 o bien, si tienes alguna observación, también déjalo en un review :D ¡me ayudaran a mejorar!

 **~Matta nee! (^▿^)/**


End file.
